Përdoruesi diskutim:Artanpuna
David Fincher ka lindur më 10 Maj 1962 në Denver, Colorado. Është një Regjisor, Producent filmi dhe Aktor nga ShBA. Biografia David Fincher filloj 1980 si animator te Industrial Light and Magic dhe punoi aty 4 vjet. Kështu ishte ai te efektat speciale për „Return of the Jedi“ po ashtu edhe te „Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom“ i përfshirë. 1986 e themeloj ai me tjerë regjisora firmën për prodhimin e filmave Propaganda Films. Fincher xhiroj në atë kohë ndër kesaj edhe Video për Artistët si Michael Jackson, Madonna, George Michael, Aerosmith ose Rolling Stones. Veç kësaj prodhoj ai edhe klipa reklameve. Me „Alien³“ filloj ai 1992 edhe me xhirua filma. Filmi nuk marri kritika te mirë dhe ishte kështu dështim te box office/kino. Ky dështim u „shfajësue“ disa vite më vonë, kur ka dalur se çfarë trajtim katastrofale filmi u prodhua; ndërsa Fincher filmin gati e xhiroj, ishin duke punuar edhe në skript. Filmi (Thriller) i tij „Shtat“ (origj.: „Se7en“) mundi tre vite më vonë me bind dhe veç kësaj filmi ka qenë edhe i suksesshëm në kino (box office). Edhe veprat të pasoj The Game dhe Fight Club ishin të suksesshëm financiale dhe marren kritika të mira. Tituj të veprave : Filmografia * – „Alien³“ * – „Seven“ („Se7en“) * – „The Game“ * – „Fight Club“ * – „Panic Room“ * - "Zodiac" (në prodhim) * - "Benjamin Button" (angekündigt) :Muzikvideo * "Shame", The Motels (1985) * "All The Love", The Outfield (1986) * "Everytime You Cry", The Outfield (1986) * "One Simple Thing", The Stabilizers (1986) * "She Comes On", Wire Train (1987) * "Endless Nights", Eddie Money (1987) * "Downtown Train", Patti Smith (1987) * "Johnny B", The Hooters (1987) * "Storybook Story", Mark Knopfler (1987) * "No Surrender", The Outfield (1987) * "Don't Tell Me The Time", Martha Davis (1987) * "Heart of Gold", Johnny Hates Jazz (1988) * "Englishman in New York", Sting (1988) * "Shattered Dreams" (second version), Johnny Hates Jazz (1988) * "Get Rhythm", Ry Cooder (1988) * "Roll With It", Steve Winwood (1988) * "The Way That You Love Me" (first version), Paula Abdul (1988) * "Holding On", Steve Winwood (1988) * "Bamboleo" (second version), Gypsy Kings (1989) * "Straight Up", Paula Abdul (1989) * "Real Love", Jody Watley (1989) * "Bamboleo" (third version), Gypsy Kings (1989) * "She's A Mystery To Me", Roy Orbison (1989) * "Forever Your Girl", Paula Abdul (1989) * "Express Yourself", Madonna (1989) * "The End Of The Innocence", Don Henley (1989) * "Cold Hearted", Paula Abdul (1989) * "Oh Father", Madonna (1989) * "Janie's Got A Gun", Aerosmith (1989) * "Vogue", Madonna (1990) * "Cradle of Love", Billy Idol (1990) * "L.A. Woman", Billy Idol (1990) * "Freedom '90", George Michael (1990) * "Bad Girl", Madonna (1993) * "Who Is It?" (second version), Michael Jackson (1993) * "Love Is Strong", The Rolling Stones (1994) * "6th Avenue Heartache", The Wallflowers (1996) * "Judith", A Perfect Circle (2000) * "Only", Nine Inch Nails (2005) Interpretues * „Being John Malkovich“ si Christopher Bing ( ) * „Alien Evolution“ si David Fincher ( ) * „Murder by Numbers“ si David Fincher ( ) * „Full Frontal“ si regjisor ( ) Efekta speciale * „Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi“ ( ) * „Twice upon the Time“ ( ) * „Die unendliche Geschichte“ ( ) * „Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom“ ( ) Producent dhe tjerë funksione * „Glauben ist alles“ (në listë e të falemnderve është përmend) * „The Hire“ (2001) (Producent ekzutiv) * „Driving Techniques“ (Qershor 2001) (Regji) * „Making of the Hire“ (Qershor 2001) (Regji) * „Lords of Dogtown“ (2004) Spot reklameve * „Smoking fetus“ (The American Cancer Society) * „You-will“-Serie (AT&T) * „Ginger or marianne“ / „Pool hall“ (Budweiser) * „The director“ (Chanel) * „Blade roller“ (Coca-Cola) * „Converse“ * „Del sol“ (Honda) * Levis: ** „Reason no. 259“ / “Rivet“ ** „Restaurant“ * Nike: ** „Agassi-live“-Seri ** „Barkley on broadway“ ** „Children“ ** „Find something“ ** „Instant karma“ ** „Magazine wars“ ** „The-ref“-Seri ** „… of flight“ ** „Gamebreakers” ** „Speed Chain“ * „Bullet the blue sky“ (Pepsi) * „Demolition“ (YM Magazine) * „Constant Change“ (Hewlett-Packard) Literaturë * Schnelle, Frank (Hg.): David Fincher, Bertz, Berlin 2002, ISBN 3-929470-81-0 Shiko edhe * Lista e Regjisorëve * Lista e producentëve * Lista e aktorëve Lidhje të jashtme * Category:Regjisor filmi Category:Producent filmi Category:Aktor Category:Amerikan bg:Дейвид Финчър da:David Fincher de:David Fincher en:David Fincher es:David Fincher fa:دیوید فینچر fi:David Fincher fr:David Fincher it:David Fincher ja:デヴィッド・フィンチャー nl:David Fincher no:David Fincher pl:David Fincher ru:Финчер, Дэвид sl:David Fincher sv:David Fincher tr:David Fincher zh:大卫·芬奇